LOTR-FOTR a tale as told by the fellowship ect...
by Oranjefan04lovesbloom
Summary: This is the fellowship and some others thoughts during their journey. starting at Rivendel


This is their thoughts starting at Rivendell  
  
Morning  
  
Legolas  
  
I just arrived in Rivendell, it was a fine morning, the sun was shining and there was a cool breeze about. My father had asked me to come, to deal with the one ring apparently. I have to see it to believe. I had just gotton off my horse and a dwarf got off his. Low lives, dwelling in mines. I shudder to think what goes on in there. Went to see Elrond just, my second father to me. DAMN! I think i'll go see his two sons Elrohir and Elladan, it's been a long time since i saw them. Arwen. I missed her, i hope i can talk soon.  
  
Gimli  
  
Rivendell, beautiful city shame about the elves, thinking they are great. *Huff*. Me and the others who travelled with me were put in chambers facing Moria. Wonderful place that, my cousin and his feasts. Mithril is wonderous. Saw an elf and man get off their horses when i arrived. *huff*. I'm not letting the ring get taken anywhere with an elf. *Huff*.  
  
Frodo  
  
Woke up today. Pain in shoulder. Damn ring wraiths. Hungry. Gandalf by my side, he told me of his time in (Sauaman's place). Hungry. I just see light. Oh an elf, looks kinda girly to me, nice eyebrows! *Shakes head* Shut up head. Elrond um.. he saved me. Said thank you. Hungry. Gonna be a meeting soon get dressed and everything. Hungry. Sam visited me, he was glad to see me. Hungry.  
  
Sam  
  
Saw Mr. Frodo today, he woke up which is good. Looked pale, he needs some good pipe weed and meal. He'll get it tonight at the feast. Food. I miss Rosie, and the Shire. i miss Rosie more. Food. Mr Elrond elf he looked high and mighty, he actually hsas clothes which fit him, rich bugger! Got to accidentally on purpose* bump into Bilbo. Maybe Pippen and Merry too.  
*Accidentally on purpose - i use this phrase in school!! I'm just strange.  
Aragorn  
  
Need to meet Arwen in woods. Might get her VERY expensive necklace. *Laughs* Joking. She my one love. Amin Melar*. I want a future with her. but she'll have to give up her immortality, she cannot risk that. I'll be king in the future. Elrond wouldn't want us to marry. umm..Frodo's doing well i guess.  
*Amin melar - my lover.  
  
Gandalf  
  
Frodo's awake, he better not have lost the ring, it cost lots to make, that inscription cost alot extra to do, only shown in fire. Whoops wrong ring. Now where was i? Oh yeah, my beard needs a trim, i'm getting fed up of grey now. Saurman's beard is nice and white. I want that! Oh Frodo, his wound. Elrond couldn't heal it all. Dumb elf. I told him just that. ' That wound will never fully heal.' I think he looked hurt. Oh well.  
  
Boromir  
  
Arrived in Rivendell, better that Gondor or wherever. elves give me the creeps. Have to live with it i guess. Saw a elf dismount off his horse, dodgy long hair. I need a hair cut. Need power. I also need to practice my evil eye movements. just to intimidate everyone. I arrived with old men, *sighs*. I need a wife, some one to love me.  
NOTE - remember Boromir has dodgy emotional problems, so he can be crazy one moment and the next Mr. Sensative.  
  
Pippin  
Need food. Frodo's better. Need food.  
  
Merry  
Need to cause mischielf, get Pippin to come along, um... maybe go to the meeting and um.. steal some food. I need second breakfast, and bump into Sam and Frodo, accidently on purpose. Yes that's it!  
  
Arwen  
Woke up to the rays of the golden sun, i heard my father tell Elroir and Elladan about visiters. Must be to do with the young hobbit, poor thing. Gandalf said the would shall not heal, father looked abit hurt when he said that. I guess i have to get ready as there is a meeting taking place. Greeting everyone. Boring. I think my balconey needs a sweep. Oh i see Legolas getting off his horse, i should call to him, oh well. I'll see him later. I should meet up with Aragorn, said i would.  
  
Elrond  
Healed young hobbit, couldn't heal all Gandalf said, damn him, he should try to do it. If he thinks he's so clever. Told Elrohir and Elladan to attend meeting. Moody twins. *sighs*. How come they don't look beautiful...like me! My beauty pours out of me, i'm beautiful. Oh need to attend meeting.  
  
Bilbo  
Need to finish book  
  
Mid Morning  
  
Frodo  
Met Merry and Pippin with Sam, it was what i think accidently on purpose. Then turned round to see Bilbo. He's aged. I think it has to do with the ring. Got to keep it, gives me youthfulness! He's reading his book, G-d it's taking him that long to read it. Slow coach! The meetings going to start in a couple of minutes.  
  
Meeting-Afternoon  
  
Elrond  
  
Want to see ring, need to see ring. All these people around me, my two sons beside me. I'm the most beautiful. *Turns head around to look at group* Hobbit, Wizard, Elf,Elf,Elf,Elf, Human,Human,Dwarf,Dwarf,Dwarf,Dwarf,Human,Human,Human,Human. I'm the best out of all of them. Well except Legolas, he's almost as beautiful as me. But i'm still the best. Ok back to ring.  
  
Legolas  
  
Elrond. He's a ugly git. I'm the best of them all. Need to talk to Arwen soon. Wearing velvet frock. I make it look manly. Yeah! The dwarf from this morning sitting five seats away from me. Yuck. I'm better than him. Need to meet Arwen.  
  
Frodo  
  
Have to find ring. I remember putting in my pocket. Dang i think i lost it. Nope found it. aww i have to show everyone my shiney gold ring. NOO!!! It's mine. *shakes head* Oh yeah. o..k putting on stone thing, slowly slowly. Put it down Frodo. PUT DOWN. There it's on the stone table thing. Everone gasping. HA. It's mine.  
  
Sam  
  
If i hide behind bush noone will see me, must look after Mr.Frodo. Don't lose him. Mustn't lose him.  
  
Boromir  
  
Wow the ring is so beautiful, must have it. I'll say that we need to use it for good. BUT really i'll take it and sell it!  
  
Aragorn  
  
Must meet Arwen later. She's so beautiful. I'm gonna be king. Brilliant.  
  
Arwen From inside  
  
Look at all the male's.Nice. It's nice to see Legolas again. Must talk soon. He's gotton more mature. Aragorn..mmm...cute. My future. Looky that ring. WOW. Pretty, i'll get Aragorn to get me one. 


End file.
